The present invention relates to a rotary regenerative heat exchanger including a rotor having a series of sector-shaped compartments of heat absorbent material that extends radially outward from a central rotor post. The rotor is rotated about its axis to simultaneously subject it to a flow of hot and cool fluid whereby the rotor may absorb heat from the hot fluid and transfer it to the cooler fluid flowing therethrough. More specifically, the invention relates to an arrangement by which the rotor construction of a regenerative heat exchanger is greatly simplified while the operational characteristics are greatly enhanced to produce a much improved heat exchanger at lower cost.